Yozakura
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Haruka y sus firmes palabras hacen un revuelo en su cerebro, y esa mano que se alza, y el dedo índice que señala hacia la alberca, desatan un hechizo efervescente. Trayendo consigo la vida de un sueño que Matsuoka nunca había olvidado.


**Y**_ozakur__**a**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**I**

* * *

La primavera empieza y con ella el florecer de las emociones. Rin no olvida los deseos y anhelos que ha ido acumulando a lo largo de su vida. Tampoco que los cerezos se abren precisamente en esta época. Que las calles se transforman, cubriendo las aceras de tintes rosados. Y el aroma de las sakuras se mezcla con las sales del océano. Es la oportunidad que tanto espera, esa que le permita borrar de aquella lista de pendientes el deseo que frente a un árbol marchito y en apariencia muerto, hiciera con una inocente sonrisa y los sentimientos burbujeando severos mientras Haruka, Makoto y Nagisa escuchaban atentos.

Rin, con la vista puesta en el entrenamiento del club, se da cuenta de que las instalaciones de Samezuka no son idóneas y que les falta romanticismo de los pies a la cabeza. Es excelente el equipo pero crudo, estéril, salvo en instantes como este en el que el esfuerzo y determinación de sus compañeros le avivan a momentos. Está seguro de que los cerezos no llegaran por más que el viento les lleve hasta allá y que si por mera suerte alguno lograra hacerlo sería removido de inmediato y considerado basura dentro del agua. Pensar en las pocas o nulas posibilidades de que su deseo se cumpla, hacen que Matsuoka suspire desilusionado mientras le da la espalda a la alberca y apoya el cuerpo y codos en el barandal que cerca la parte alta del gimnasio. Curvando las cejas, arrugando la frente mientras rechina los dientes, exasperado y lamentándose severamente. La molestia no dura demasiado, y Rin abre los ojos para alzar la vista con el objetivo de mirar detenido el techo.

"Tampoco este año, ¿huh?"

La blancura del firmamento metálico, de formas curvas semejando una cúpula moderna, agitan la tristeza que nada profunda en las pupilas escarlatas de Matsuoka. Que pronto chasquea la lengua, disgustado.

"_Tsk_"

Es inútil, no resta más que aguardar un año más. Quizá para entonces exista un lugar que pueda utilizar para hacer realidad ese absurdo e infantil sueño que no parece olvidar por más que el tiempo transcurre a su paso.

Está tan abrumado por la resignación inaceptable, que no escucha los pasos peculiares que rápidamente se van tornando más fuertes conforme acortan distancia.

"¡_Senpai_!"

Y como si Rin estuviese bajo un embrujo baja la vista para voltear en dirección de ese llamado que por segundos le resulta desconocido.

Irguiéndose, ladeando el rostro, dejando caer sus sedosos cabellos rojizos que se encienden cuando los rayos del mediodía se filtran por los enormes ventanales del sitio. Es una imagen hermosa, digna e intrigante.

Matsuoka no tarda en identificar a aquel que le llamara hace instantes, separando los labios, diciendo su nombre.

"Ai"

Nitori no responde, no es capaz de hacerlo. La belleza que encuadra a Matsuoka le tienen pasmado, y las palabras se le han rasgado antes de siquiera rozar su garganta.

La expresión de Rin es distante, ajena a todo, centrada exclusivamente en los pensamientos crudos de su deseo aniñado. Y esa mueca torcida, el aspecto sereno, calmo, provocan estragos en su compañero sin saberlo.

"¡A-ah! _Senpai_, ¿qué haces aquí?, es hora del entrenamiento. El capitán ha estado preguntando por ti. Vamos, tienes que practicar-"

Ai no tarda tanto en reaccionar, negando con la cabeza, espabilándose y hablando rápido e intentando tomarle de la mano, pero justo en el instante en que sus dedos rozan los de Matsuoka, este lanza un manotazo instintivo, que le agita los adentros.

"¿_Sen-pai_?"

Desconcertando a Nitori, y a él mismo. Sintiéndose culpable de inmediato. Terrible al ver en los ojos de Ai un dolor y desconcierto increíbles.

Asustado de su reacción, Matsuoka baja la mirada, apretando los dientes, tensando la mandíbula. Maldiciéndose mentalmente, avergonzándose de su acto. No entiende el por qué de esa actitud, mucho menos el miedo que se asentara durante el ligero contacto con los dedos de Nitori.

"Ai, lo lamento, pero hoy paso"

"¡¿Ah?!, pero _senpai_ no puedes, no puedes saltarte las practicas. El capitán dijo que—"

Ignorando las razones de Nitori, Rin camina hacia delante, dejando de lado a su compañero. Sintiendo aun un amargo sabor nadarle en los labios. Queriendo encontrar el motivo de su repentina hosquedad. Olvidando apenas el deseo absurdo que revive vigoroso e insistente cada primavera.

"¡Rin-_senpai_!"

Y que posterga desconsolado.

En los corredores enlazados de los dormitorios, se extiende un aire irregular. Matsuoka percibe una onda rara, inhóspita, danzando de norte a sur; ese ambiente lo alertan y él —con la guardia activa— avanza cauteloso. Conforme se va acercando a su habitación el aura pesada, espeluznante, se incrementa; la transpiración del cuerpo se acelera, y repentino la respiración le cesa. Se está mareando, la cabeza le da vueltas y la vista, borrosa, le juega malas pasadas. Temeroso de desfallecer en medio del pasillo, apoya el cuerpo contra la pared, jadeando profundo, con dificultad.

"_¿Qué demonios está pasan__—__"_

De pronto el móvil, en su bolsillo, vibra. El movimiento irregular contra su muslo izquierdo lo espabila, y con trabas saca el aparato. Es la alerta de mensaje, y el remitente hace que una punzada se le clave en el vientre.

"Haru"

Rin, agitado, se piensa minutos antes de abrir el texto. Le molesta de cierta forma el gesto, porque desde que empezara la primavera, Nanase no le había respondido ni uno solo de sus mensajes, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué después de 4 días se dignaba a contestarle sí todo este tiempo lo estuvo evitando? Apretando de nuevo los dientes, Matsuoka abre el teléfono, leyendo lo enviado:

_Rin, no vengas __—_

Así de simple, así de sencillo y conciso.

Las palabras de Haruka tienen un efecto negativo, fulminante, y el coraje que se le desborda por las venas a Rin, terminan por asesinarle. El sopor, el estrés, el cansancio, la desilusión de aquel anhelo postergado, las evasivas de la persona más importante, y esa personalidad suya que cada vez que encuentra un muro se derrumba, lo llevan al límite.

Matsuoka, desesperado, hecho un lío, corre sin saberlo por los pasillos. Ignorando que ha pasado ya su habitación.

La tarde rápida ha caído, y el cielo no aplaza el pintarrajeado de naranjas, morados y rosados a lo extenso de su lienzo. No durará mucho, aquel mural de cálidos suspiros. Pero para Rin no importa, en su inestabilidad ni siquiera puede notar la belleza con la que hoy esos colores han sido mezclados en lo más alto de aquel techo.

"Ha— ha—"

Sus pasos desesperados le llevan en una dirección que ha aprendido recién. El calor de su agitación le marca las mejillas, sonrosándolas, y el sopor le humedece los ojos y los labios. Es una apariencia débil, afiebrada, la que tiene. Y las emociones que se desbordan la empeoran.

El tiempo no está presente, no en su mente, no para Matsuoka. La noche está allí, y Rin continua sin darse cuenta.

Cuando por fin llega a aquel sitio al que no corresponde su uniforme, el ritmo de sus palpitaciones se precipita. Se ha tornado tan potente que retumba inminente en sus oídos y garganta. El calor que se arremolina desde los pies a la cabeza lo queman, y Matsuoka ignora esa condición tan parecida a la de una bomba.

Allí frente a él está una puerta de malla metálica, solo basta que la yema de sus dedos le empujen para abrirla, y aún así, Rin duda.

_No vengas_

Pero el recuerdo del contexto enviado por Haruka le brinda las energías para hacerlo. Consiguiendo de inmediato el acceso a ese sitio que viniera buscando desde hace tiempo.

El club de natación está vacío, es de noche, y por primera vez Matsuoka lo reconoce, las estrellas están brillando en el cielo oscuro, y con los ojos acuosos, Rin piensa que hoy más que ningún otro, su destello es inhumano. La respiración sigue rota, y la resequedad en los labios es desastrosa. Andando cauteloso, por absurdo que parezca, Rin observa a detalle y dificultoso, las instalaciones con las que cuenta la preparatoria de Iwatobi. No son como las de Samezuka, pero tienen ese aire romántico que él busca.

"Ahora lo entiendo"

Rin lo dice para sí mismo, con un aspecto resignado, dolido, lamentable.

Ese lugar es perfecto, porque es él quien motiva, no los usuarios que llegan con sus ánimos por los aires.

Un ruido al fondo le intriga, y curioso camina en dirección de donde ha salido. Procura hacerlo sigiloso, para evitar ser descubierto. Sí se enteran de que alguien ajeno a la escuela está a esas horas allí dentro, los problemas probablemente ganados por su repentina cólera serían un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

El sonido se intensifica. Pronto la luz plateada de aquella inmensa luna colgada en el punto más alto del firmamento ennegrecido deja ver un rayo azul ondeando. Y Matsuoka de inmediato le reconoce. Es el cabello de Haruka, y como sí este le llamara avanza sin pensarlo, guiándose por sus ansias de encontrarlo.

Allí, con una rodilla en el suelo, al borde de la piscina, se encuentra Nanase, contemplando gentil, amable, el agua de la alberca. Acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la superficie, casi como si se tratase de un amante.

Rin siente una dicha mutilarle, que no tarda en volverse ira incontrolable.

Mordiéndose los labios irremediable.

"¡Haru!"

Grita enojado, y su voz capta la atención de Nanase que sorprendido voltea a verlo. Pero pronto esa expresión se borra, volviendo a su estéril apariencia. Guardando compostura e irguiéndose para verle mejor.

"Rin, te dije que no vinieras"

Oírlo de aquellos labios es devastador, y Rin vuelve a sulfurarse.

"¡Explícamelo!, aquí y ahora. Dímelo, ¡¿por qué me estás evadiendo?!"

Sus gritos no tienen efecto, lo sabe cuando Nanase desvía el rostro, frunciendo la frente, apretando la boca, molesto.

"¿Por qué no quieres que—"

"Qué problemático"

"¿E-eh?"

Renegando de él.

Hiriéndolo.

Desmoronándolo por completo.

Rin no lo soporta más y se arroja contra Haruka, jalándole del cuello de la chamarra de su uniforme deportivo, zangoloteándolo salvaje y sin cuidado. Gimiendo ronco por no querer soltar el llanto de inmediato. Agitándose, volviéndose loco del estrés sufrido.

Está mal, ese estado deleznable no es bueno. La fiebre no deja que piense con claridad. La tristeza en estas fechas lo tienen cautivo, y la repentina separación que Nanase ha establecido solo ha reventando todo aquello. Matsuoka solo quiere algo, algo sencillo en primavera. No es una cita, ni un reproductor nuevo, tampoco un viaje o algo parecido. Es solo ver los cerezos florecer y mecerse suaves, delicados, en el agua cristalina y transparente. Solo eso, pero no puede obtenerlo, no hoy, y tal vez nunca.

"Dí-melo, ¿por qué?, no lo entiendo"

Las lágrimas le ganan, y las fuerzas se le escapan. Sin tardar mucho, afloja el amarre, dejando en paz a Nanase que con trabas lo ha soportado.

"Haru, no lo entiendo"

"Rin"

"Ya no entiendo nada, solo, solo quiero, yo—"

"Escucha"

"Por qué yo siempre—"

"¡Rin!"

La sonora voz de Haru hace eco en sus adentros, y Matsuoka eleva el rostro para verlo con esas saladas lágrimas recorrerle constantes por las mejillas ya rojas.

"¿Ha—ru?"

"No llores, lo sé, sé que es lo que has estado deseando todo este tiempo. Lo recuerdo bien, por eso, deja de llorar Rin y mira lo que está allí"

Haruka y sus firmes palabras hacen un revuelo en su cerebro, y esa mano que se alza, y el dedo índice que señala hacia la alberca, desatan un hechizo efervescente.

Trayendo consigo la vida de un sueño que Matsuoka nunca había olvidado.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A **Ya viene primavera y me acordé de que es cuando florecen los cerezos y de esas ganas de Rin por nadar en una alberca con pétalos. El siguiente igual es POV de Haruka, no lo sé, pero eso sí, el fic subirá a rating M. Por lo tanto sigue siendo T. Perdón por la rara narración, es que mi cerebro no coordina bien y así, en fin. De antemano gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Ah!, un agradecimiento especial a **_Anzu Ravenwood_**, quien me hace muy feliz con sus comentarios que ella dice son ridículamente largos.


End file.
